


Day 12: Rimming

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Rimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Isaac hates parties. And costumes. Sex? Sex he likes. So maybe letting Erica drag him to this party was a good idea after all.





	Day 12: Rimming

Isaac hated parties. Hated costumes. But he’d do anything Erica asked. So, when she showed up at the loft with multiple bags from the Halloween Store in hand and a pout on her face he crumbled. That’s how he found himself here now, in a Han Solo costume that actually looks half decent on him, being dragged into a Halloween party being thrown by Lydia.

The music wasn’t too loud, Lydia deciding to take pity on those with preternatural hearing. And there was a bottle being passed around between the other Weres that was spiked with a safe form of wolfsbane to get them intoxicated but not poisoned. Erica had poured a generous amount into his cup before sauntering off to find Boyd.

He rolled his eyes but sipped at it nonetheless. Wandering through the mass of writhing bodies to make his way to the back yard.

A laughed escaped him at the site of a person dressed as Boba Fett turning and raised their fake blaster to point it at him from across the pool. He smirked as he held his hands up in mock surrender before taking another sip of his drink and turning away.

He’s taken by surprise and actually jumps when the fake blaster is pressed to his lower back, the Boba Fett helmet appearing beside his head as the person leans up to speak close to his ear. “Look what we have here. You’re worth quite the bounty, Mr. Solo.” Stiles says with an audible grin of his own.  

Isaac barks a laugh and turns to face Stiles, who’s now removing the stupid helmet to grin at the taller boy properly. “Alright, you’ve caught me. What are you going to do with me?” He asks, raising a brow in challenge, even as he lifts his cup to take another drink. The spiked drink must be affecting him, because he swears he’s smelling arousal from Stiles as his eyes track Isaac’s movements.

Humming, Stiles watches the bob of Isaac’s throat as he swallows, licking his before his whiskey brown eyes dart back to the blue ones of the wolf. He has that grin again as he speaks. “Oh, I can think of all kinds of things to do with you.”

Taking a breath in through his nose, Isaac smirked back. Yup, that’s definitely arousal he’s smelling. And it’s directed at him. He stepped closer, right into Stiles’ personal space, making the shorter of the two look up to maintain eye contact. “Alright. Go ahead them. Show me what you can do.”  

Stiles blinked at him, looking a tad surprised before grabbing Isaac by the wrist and turning to lead him into the house. They made their way through the mass of dancing people, sneaking around to the stairs. They found an unoccupied guest room, which Stiles quickly pushed Isaac into before flipping the lock before turning to face the wolf again.

Isaac downed the last of his drink before setting the empty cup on a dresser and grinning at Stiles. “Well?” he asked, shrugging the vest of his costume off and tossing it aside.  

Stiles tossed his helmet on the floor before stepping forward and pushing Isaac back a step. “Pants, drop them.” he said, licking his lips again in a way made Isaac start to grow hard in the stupidly tight costume pants.

“Yeah, alright.” He agreed, hands already fighting with his costume belt. He managed to get it undone, and shoved his pants and boxers down to pool around his ankles. He toed off his boots, kicking the clothing aside with them. He kept is eyes locked on Stiles’ watching the way the amber of his irises receded a bit as his pupils dilated. He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside as well, leaving him naked in front of the other.

Stiles gasped at the sight of him. “Dude, it is not fair how stupidly hot you are.” he said before unclipping his armor and tossing it. “Like, is it a werewolf thing? Were you this hot before you got bit? I don’t remember.” he rambled as he undressed as quickly as he could.

Isaac laughed at that before turning and going to sit on the bed and watch. “Always this hot, you were just too busy ogling Danny to notice.” he teased.

Stiles balked at that. “Dude, can you blame me? It’s Danny!”  

Humming in thought a moment, Isaac had to give him that one. “Fair. Now what do you wanna do with me?”

“How do you feel about rimming?” Stiles asked, finally flailing out of the last of his clothing before coming to stand naked before the other boy.

“Never tried it.” Isaac said honestly with a small shrug. He took a moment to look Stiles over. He usually avoided being shirtless around the others, feeling inadequate compared to the wolves. But Isaac couldn’t understand why. He was toned. Had abs. And the muscles of his arms were more obvious than Isaac’s own. His cock was pretty impressive too.

“Yeah? Well that’s what I wanna do.” He said, putting a hand on Isaac’s chest to push him back onto the bed. “I wanna rim you until you see stars.” he said, leaning down to suck at the other boys bottom lip a moment.

As he went to pull away Isaac grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a real kiss. The idea sounded good, hot even. But he needed to kiss him first. He always thought Stiles had a wicked tongue and he wanted to see everything he could do with it.

Stiles moaned into the kiss, their tongues meeting in a little dance that made the both of them light headed. When he pulled away he grinned. “Roll over.”  

Isaac did as told, wiggling his ass once he was settled and laughing at the slap he received for it. He let his legs be pushed apart, felt the dip in the bed as Stiles leaned in, then those big hands settling on his ass cheeks. They were warm, a little rough from years of playing lacrosse and swinging that bat of his, and they clearly knew what they were doing as the spread his cheeks apart.

A moment later there was the feel of hot breath against him, making a shiver un up his spine.

“If you don’t like it just say so, okay?” Stiles said, giving Isaac’s ass cheeks a squeeze.

“If I don’t like it I’ll roll over and you can just blow me.” Isaac said, tone teasing. He was about to make another comment when his brain short circuited. There was a tongue on him, circling his hole in a slow glide that made him gasp and tingle all over. It felt weird, not totally unlike a lube slicked finger, but definitely different than anything he’d felt before.

Stiles huffed a little triumphant sound before sealing his lips over the ring of muscles, applying just a hint of suction that made the other boy squirm and rock his hips back into it. He went back to swirling his tongue a few more times, tip just coming to breach the tight ring when he heard Isaac moan.

Isaac squirmed a bit, letting his legs open wider and his hands coming to grip the blanket beneath him tightly. He could get used to this, the feel of strong hands holding him down, hot breath on him as Stiles’ tongue twirled and danced over him. Spearing into him now and then as he licked Isaac open. Got him relaxed and loose enough that when Stiles let a hand slide down and brought a spit slicked finger to slip inside him he barely felt it until he started to move with Stiles’ tongue venturing lower to lap at Isaac’s balls momentarily.

He moaned, bucked his hips back into it, nearly shouted when that long finger found its way to the bundle of nerves deep inside that made him see stars. “F-fuck, Stiles!” He groaned, hips rocking a little faster now, moving to meet the thrusts of the finger and give his throbbing cock some friction against the blanket below. “Don’t stop…”

Stiles grinned at that, biting the globe of Isaac’s left ass cheek lightly before blowing on the ring of muscles and watching it clench around his finger. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” he said before leaning in and pressing his tongue in beside his finger, moving them both in and out a moment before he went back to licking and sucking at the rim.

Isaac could feel himself getting close, the second finger sliding into him only pushing him closer. He moaned, arched his back and rocked his hips as much as he could. Pushing to get more, more of those fingers that were now working him open further, Stiles’ tongue slipping in between them now and then to twist and twirl. Making Isaac groan and babble now. asking for more. Saying he was gonna cum soon.

Stiles twisted his fingers a few times, resisting the urge to grin at how it made Isaac squirm. He pulled them out, replacing them with his tongue, swirling and thrusting it as his wet fingers went to slip under Isaac’s hips and wrap around his cock.

Isaac came with a shout, claws sinking into the bedding beneath him as Stiles continued to eat him out and stroke his cock through it. When he stopped moving, little sounds of overstimulated pleasure leaving his lips Stiles pulled away at last.

He grinned down at the wolf, watching the way his body heaved and shook from his ragged breaths. “Fuck, that was hot.”

Isaac laughed at that. “Yeah, yeah it was..” He agreed, rolling onto his back to look up at Stiles.

He was still hard, a hand dropping to stroke himself lazily. He bit his lip as he took in the sight of how wrecked Isaac looked.

“Find a condom and you can fuck me.” Isaac offered with a grin and a wink.

Stiles’ jaw dropped, hand moving to grip the base of his cock tightly. “I’m not gonna last that long.” He groaned, giving up and moving back to stroke his cock in quick movements.

Isaac reached out then, pulled stiles forward so the other fell onto the bed beside him. He pulled him into a rough kiss, hand coming to replace Stiles’ and stroke him quickly to his end.

Stiles finished with a low moan, hips jerking as he came in Isaac’s hand. When he opened his eyes he saw the way Isaac was looking at him. There was lust in those baby-blues and it made Stiles swallow hard.

“We are so doing this again sometime. I want that mouth on me again.” he said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. “How about tomorrow night? If I don’t go back down stairs soon Erica will come looking for me and she won’t shut up about it.”

“Yeah? Sounds like a plan.” Stiles agreed with a grin, cock twitching in a valiant effort to rise at the idea of getting to do a repeat of tonight’s activities. He ignored it, instead making himself get up and get cleaned up in the attached bathroom alongside Isaac.  

They quickly dressed and upon opening the door, Stiles hopped up onto Isaac’s back and made him carry him around for the next twenty minutes to give a valid excuse for them smelling like one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
